Un démon et un ange pour un humain
by Kaita-Chan
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya est un enfant adopté depuis la mort de ses parents. Alors qu'il essaie de fuir le meurtrier de ceux-ci une fois devenu adolescent, il ne s'attend pas à tomber sur lui. Il sera donc plongé dans un monde de ténèbre et un monde de lumière. Couple : AoxKuro, AoxKise, KisexKuro. / Partie 1 sur 2 disponible


****HOHAYO MINA-SAN !

Contrairement à s'que je pensais, cette fiction ne sera pas un OS mais un TS. Sinon j'étais partie pour faire trente-mille pages et non douze pour cette première partie. Sinon, ce Two-Shot est un cadeau -diabolique- de ma part pour ma petit soeur ( Moona-Sama ) ! Elle le mérite amplement ! J'espère que ça lui plaira tout autant qu'à vous !

Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire sur KnB, donc... il y a des risques que les personnages soit un peu ( pour ne pas dire carrément ) OOC. Si c'est le cas, excusez moi tout plein.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

_**NOTE :**_ Alors, étant d'humeur gravement sadique, il vous faudra faire attention aux couple étant : Ao x Kuro, Ao x Kise, Kise x Kuro. Dans cette partie, c'est Ao x Kuro. Attention VIOLE !

* * *

**Un démon et un ange pour un humain**

_**Partie une :**_ Les profondeurs des ténèbres.

* * *

_POV : Kuroko_

Je courais encore et encore, trébuchant sur le bitume, égratignant mes genoux. Je viens à peine de les voir, et pourtant, je m'en rappellerais toujours. Ces deux yeux rouge me fixant après avoir dévoré mes parents. Ces deux yeux rouges qui se voulaient moqueur. Puis ce sourire qui s'était dessiné dans la pénombre de la pièce. Et bien que je n'avais que six ans à cette époque, je m'en souviens.

Après être parti le plus vite possible de ma maison, j'avais atteins les bois derrière chez moi, y pénétrant sans me poser de question, voulant juste trouver de l'aide pour mes parents. Puis j'avais entendu son rire, sa voix animal, puis senti son odeur. Une fois cette arôme épicée ancrée dans mes narines, je réalisai qu'il était devant moi, me regardant intensément. Ça faisait peur. J'avais peur. Il s'était alors approché de moi en un bond et alors que les nuages se dégageaient pour laisser place aux rayons lunaires, je les vis. Deux grandes ailes noires. Des ailes de dragon couleur charbon facilement visible dans l'obscurité de la forêt. Ses deux prunelles pourpres virèrent ensuite au bleu. Un bleu magnifique. J'avais essayé de fuir, j'avais perdu. Je n'avais jamais été fort en course, toujours été nul en faite. Mon truc, c'était plutôt me faire passer pour un fantôme. Alors pourquoi ce soir on me remarquait ?

« Quel est ton nom petit, me questionna l'étranger.

-Ku... Ku... Kuroko Tet ... Tetsuya, balbutiai-je. »

Un rictus dément se figea alors sur son visage. Un sourire qui fut une nouvelle fois bien visible. Il se pencha ensuite vers moi, effleura ma joue de sa main et me susurra à l'oreille qu'il me retrouverait le moment venu. Qu'il me laissait en vie. Je pense que cette nuit là avait été la pire. C'était le soir où j'avais eu le plus peur de ma vie. Et dire que quelques heures à peine après que mes parents aient été assassinés, on m'avait retrouvé tremblant contre un arbre. Le seul hic, c'était que j'avais eu tellement peur que j'avais laissé cet homme me passer un couteau et tâcher mon pyjama de sang. Du sang de mes parents.

Plus tard, j'avais été mit en maison de redressement. Bien sûr, je n'avais rien fait, et mon comportement pacifiste avait vite joué en ma faveur. Je fus ensuite mit à charge d'un assistant social qui me trouva un logement. Ma nouvelle famille, bien que gentille, ne remplaça pas mes parents. Je vis avec eux depuis mes sept ans, et aujourd'hui j'en ai seize et j'approche de mes dix-sept année d'existence. La famille Tatsuki était -et l'est toujours- géniale. Mais aujourd'hui, moi Kuroko Tetsuya, seize ans, décide de partir. Je sais que je suis petit de taille pour mon âge, que je semble inoffensif, incapable de faire du mal. Mais ma capacité à me faire oublier du monde qui m'entoure m'aidera à ne pas me faire voir par les pires des rapaces.

C'est donc pour ça que c'est un sac sur le dos, une nuit de pleine lune que je quitte la résidence Tatsuki en douce. Avec de petit pas feutrés, je descends les escaliers sans faire un bruit, ouvre lentement la porte de la cuisine pour rejoindre le coffre-fort de mon père adoptif qui se cache... dans la cuisine. J'ai toujours trouvé cette cachette idiote, facile à trouver et drôle à la fois et ce, sans le montrer. Le code de déverrouillage ne fut pas dur à trouver, et une fois le coffre ouvert, je prends un gros paquet de yens. Assez pour avoir de quoi vivre trois gros mois sans devoir bosser. Une fois l'argent fourré dans mon sac, je me dirige vers la porte donnant sur le petit jardin de la maison. Je fais tourner la clé dans la serrure et ouvre la porte pour la fermer aussitôt et partir en courant.

Après dix bonnes minutes à courir, je m'arrête histoire de reprendre mon souffle. Et pour la première fois depuis le décès de mes parents biologique, j'ai un pincement au coeur. Quitter la famille qui m'a hébergé n'est pas facile du tout. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne veux pas que ce gars me retrouve, je n'ai donc pas d'autre choix que je partir, fuir encore et encore. Changer sans arrêt d'endroit.

Mais à croire que le sort s'acharnait sur moi. La pluie s'abattit soudain sur Kasugai, me faisant prendre conscience que dans ma hâte, j'avais oublié mon imperméable. Je n'eu pas d'autre choix que d'aller m'abriter,. D'abord sous un arbre -qui rendit vite l'âme comme abri-, puis sous l'escalier d'un immeuble contenant une vingtaine d'appartement tout juste en bon état. Et pour couronner le tout, la petite averse se transforma en orage. Et dieu seul sait à quel point les orages et moi, ça faisait deux. Le ciel gronda alors, zébrant le ciel d'une multitude d'éclairs.

Je me mis à trembloter de froid. Je mis mes jambes contres mon torse, les entourant de mes bras pour finir par déposer ma tête sur mes genoux. J'avais déjà un peu plus chaud, mais rien de bien extraordinaire. Et quelques minutes plus tard, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je m'endormis. Le lendemain, je fus réveillé par un chiot qui aboyait à coté de moi. Et quelques jours plus tard, j'étais dans la forêt, un chien comme seul compagnon de route à mes côtés. Mon sac était emplit de vivre acheté avec une grosse partie de l'argent prit de mon père.

Soudain, alors que je croyais être seul avec le chiot, un hurlement déchira la tranquillité de ce paisible bois. Mon instinct me disait de prendre mes jambes à mon cou, alors que mon corps lui, me guidait en direction de la source de ce cri. Pendant un bon moment, je parcouru le tapi de feuilles mortes, trébuchant sur quelques branches d'arbres couchées sur le sol. Mais quand je vis l'horreur qui se déroulait devant moi, je tressaillis. Un frisson d'horreur parcourut mon corps entier.

Moi qui avait quitté ma famille adoptive pour ne plus voir un mec comme lui, bah... j'étais servi ! J'étais parti pour retomber sur lui ! Enfin je pense que c'est lui. Il tourna la tête vers moi, son visage couvert du sang de sa jeune victime qui n'était d'autre qu'une jeune femme ... aux cheveux roses. Pas commun cette couleur. Ses deux yeux croisant les miens, ses lèvres s'élargissent, ses ailes se déployant. Lentement, il se releva, et tout aussi doucement, il avança vers moi. Et moi, je restai planté là, sans parvenir bouger un doigt. Le chiot aboyait, grognait, montrait des dents, mais il ne partait pas.

L'inconnu finit par n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Dix ? Ou peut-être sept ? Je n'en savais trop rien, et je ne voulais pas le savoir. J'avais l'impression que mon coeur s'était arrêté de battre au moment où j'avais découvert la scène. Il leva la main, déposant ses doigts sur ma joue. Moi, je ne bouge pas, ne cligne pas des yeux, ne montre aucun sentiment alors qu'au fond de moi, j'ai peur. Il se penche vers moi, et d'une voix rauque me murmure :

« Je te retrouve. Moi qui croyais que j'allais devoir te chercher, voilà que tu viens à moi. »

Je déglutis à ce moment, fis un pas en arrière pour partir mais n'eu pas le temps. Il m'attrapa violemment le bras, le serrant dans une poigne de fer. Ca faisait mal, j'avais mal. Mon visage qui pourtant avait toujours été impassible était sur le coup, déformé par la douleur. Je ne sus quoi faire. Ecraser son pied ? Non, je n'avais même pas la force nécessaire pour faire un geste si simple !

J'étais donc mal... Très mal même !

_POV : Extérieur :_

Tetsuya était là, regardant la créature ailée avec ses deux yeux céruléens. Son visage était légèrement déformé par la douleur causée par la pression exercée sur son bras. Lui qui était d'habitude si calme, ne montrant aucune expression, cette fois, il était un peu chamboulé. Ne sachant pas mettre le doigt sur ce sentiment qui le rongeait. Peur ? Anxiété ? Crainte ? Effroi ? Il ne savait vraiment pas. Lui qui avait déjà vu quelqu'un mourir alors qu'il était âgé de six ans, avait dut revoir une scène identique une fois âgé de seize ans. De plus, avec le même homme.

Et cet homme, qui même après dix années écoulées, ne semblait pas avoir vieillit pour un sou. Il se pencha alors vers le turquoise, allant susurrer à son oreille quelques paroles qui firent frissonner d'horreur le plus jeune. Desserrant légèrement sa poigne, il attrapa Tetsuya à la taille, le soulevant avec facilité et brutalité, lui arrachant un petit couinement. Ce petit gémissement fit étirer un nouveau sourire au plus âgé.

« Ah ouais... j'me suis pas présenté ! J'suis Aomine Daiki, fils du roi des enfers. Mais pour toi, ça sera Aomine-sama. »

Fit-il avec une teinte d'ironie dans ses paroles. Et les paroles en questions ne rassurèrent pas Kuroko qui grimaça avant de commencer à se débattre, en vain malheureusement. Aomine leva alors son bras libre, plaçant sa main devant son visage avant de murmurer un blabla incompréhensible. Et quelques secondes plus tard, il ne restait plus dans cette forêt que le chiot qui tremblait.

* * *

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

* * *

L'air était étouffant à cause de cette horrible chaleur. Il était quasiment impossible que le plus jeune des deux bleutés sache respirer correctement. La couleur pourpre et ébène de l'endroit faisait comprendre que tout se qui se présageaient était tout, sauf bon. Mais ce qui attirait le plus l'attention du turquoise sur le moment, c'était qu'il était dans les airs. Certes, dans les bras d'un fou disant être fils de Satan, mais aussi sur le dos d'un dragon. Et la première pensée qui traversa son esprit fut : ''Il a des ailes mais ne vole pas avec...'' Oui, Aomine était à l'instant même un dragonier. Guidant le reptile noir à travers le paysage désolé. Il semblait concentré. Peut-être était-ce pour faire en sorte de ne pas cracher son dragon, ou tout simplement pour essayer de percevoir le plus vite possible l'endroit où il allait avec l'humain sous son bras. Dans tout les cas, Tetsuya était mal mit. Et à chaque fois qu'il voulait faire un mouvement pour se mettre à son aise, la ceinture que formait le bras de l'homme ailé se raffermissait.

Ses deux yeux bleus clair balayant les alentours, allant de temps à autre sur le visage concentré de son kidnappeur, ses ailes et le reptile géant, pour la première fois, il eut envie de poser une question. Pendant un bon bout de temps il était resté muet, mais là, c'était plus fort que lui.

« Tu es bête. Tu as des ailes et tu te sers d'un dragon pour voler...

-Je garde mes ailes intacte jusqu'à la grande guerre, humain.

-Kuroko Tetsuya. Hmm... et en quoi ne rien faire avec va les garder intacte ?

-Tsss tu es emmerdant ! Bon, plus je vole avec, plus je risque de me prendre je ne sais quoi, et si je les blesse, je suis out pour la guerre. »

Au moins, il avait sa réponse. Mais maintenant, une autre question lui brûlait les lèvres. C'était quoi cette grande guerre ? Ca lui faisait pensé à la grande guerre d'hiver du manga Bleach que son petit frère regardait sans arrêt. Il détestait cet anime, et la seule chose qu'il y trouvait de positif, c'était les méchants de l'histoire. Ils étaient loin d'être facile à abattre comme dans la plupart des mangas. Et d'un côté, Aomine lui faisait pensé à un des personnages. A pensé à ça, il se mit à pouffer. Et là, une idée lui vint en tête. Si déjà rien qu'avec une question, il énervait le démon, avec tout un tas, peut-être qu'il le ramènerait ! Alors, un mince sourire étira ses lèvres.

Quand il voulut commencer à poser toutes ses questions, il s'abstint au dernier moment en voyant un rictus dément animer le visage tantôt concentré du bronzé. Et cette fois, Tetsuya vit facilement les canines longues et pointues de l'homme. Il déglutit. Pourquoi souriait-il ainsi ? Il avait vu quelque chose de chouette ? Suivant la direction du regard que prenaient les yeux bleus roi du démon, le jeune turquoise fut totalement surpris par ce qu'il voyait. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas remarquer ce château qui se dressait maintenant devant eux ? Il était pourtant énorme et beaucoup plus sombre que le reste de ce monde d'ombre. Il devait s'élever sur une hauteur de trois cent mètre, et en plus d'être haut, il était énorme en largeur aussi. Les sculptures qui le décoraient donnait froid dans le dos.

Stupéfait par l'architecture du château – un peu gothique – Tetsuya ne sentit pas quand le dragon se posa au sol. Daiki raffermit sa prise, lâcha les rênes du reptile et sauta à terre. D'un geste de main, il ordonna à la bête de partir. Celle-ci obéit. Toujours en tenant sa prise sous son bras, l'homme ailé pénétra d'un pas sûr à l'intérieur du domaine, attirant sur son passage l'attention d'une multitude de créatures qui firent grimacer l'humain. Certaines ressemblaient à Aomine alors que d'autre étaient semblable à des lézards dressés sur deux pattes et portant une armure ainsi qu'un énormr et lourd glaive entre leurs griffes, leur queue fouettant le vide d'un air passablement énervé., leurs pupilles bleues virant au vert. D'autres étaient comme un mélange entre poisson et humain. Debout sur deux jambes, droit comme un homme, expressif, mais semblant être vicieux, méchant et destructeur. Leur peau faite d'écailles luisant sous le faible éclairage de l'intérieur. Leurs branchies s'ouvrant et se fermant. Et leurs yeux fixant le fils du maître des lieux avec envie et crainte. Mais, parmi toutes ces créatures surnaturelles, une attira particulièrement l'attention de Kuroko. Debout, parfaitement dressée devant une lourde porte en métal sombre. Vêtue d'une lourde armure noire semblable à du cristal, sa lourde épée rangée dans son dos, ses yeux reptiliens de couleur ambre guettant tout chose, sa tête ressemblant à celle d'un loup. Ses crocs dépassant de sa mâchoire musclée, ses oreilles dressées prêtent à capter tout bruits. L'animal était majestueux sous sa lourde armure. Battant de la queue en signe d'irritation, comme si il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur la nouvelle odeur ayant fait irruption dans sa tanière.

Quand il vit Aomine avancer vers lui, un paquet sous le bras, il courba le dos, montrant ses longs crocs pointus, luisant, tout juste nettoyé du sang de sa dernière victime. Contractant les doigts de ses pattes griffues, faisant viré ses pupilles orangée à une couleur pourpre, la bête se pourlécha les babines. Le paquet en question étouffa un hoquet quand il vit la réaction du loup. C'était tout vu, si jamais il croisait sa route seul, il allait finir dans son estomac, et ça, c'était hors de question ! Une fois devant la bête, Daiki leva tout juste la main, et l'animal grogna avant d'ouvrir d'un faible coup de patte la porte en soulevant un nuage de poussière. Le ravisseur du turquoise se remit à marcher, arrivant alors dans une pièce non éclairée. Levant les yeux vers le visage de l'homme ailé, le plus jeune écarquilla les yeux. Alors que les pupilles du fils des enfers étaient normalement bleue, les voilà qui étaient à présent ambrée, leur iris rétractée à leur maximum en une ligne verticale. Alors que ses pas résonnaient dans la salle, un seul bruit put être distingué parmi le nombre incalculable de bruitage. Et ce fut celui d'un grognement.

Pas rassuré, le plus petit fit glisser sa main sur l'avant-bras de Daiki avant d'y exercer une légère pression qui fit sourire celui-ci.

« Enfin de retour fils ! »

La voix était grave et complètement difforme. Elle ne semblait pas humaine, tirant plus sur la vocalise qu'on donnait généralement au dragon dans les films. Un claquement de doigt se fit entendre, et la salle fut éclairée. Devant eux se tenait un homme assit dans une sorte de trône. Quand celui-ci se leva, Tetsuya put voir aisément qu'une paire d'aile gigantesque partait de son dos pour retomber sur le sol. L'homme était aussi fort grand, et sa taille fut confirmée quand il vint se placer devant son fils, le dépassant d'au moins trois têtes. Son regard fauve émeraude se posa sur le jeune bleuté qui frissonna sous le bras musclé du démon. A part ses yeux et ses ailes, il ne put rien voir d'autre. Le reste de son corps étant couvert ainsi que son visage.

« Oui, je suis de retour père.

-Et avec ton objectif.

-Oui, avec mon jouet.  
-Bien, occupe toi en correctement ! »

Sans un autre mot, Aomine pivota sur ses talons et quitta la grande salle. Le loup fit claquer la porte derrière eux. Le grand bronzé se mit alors à arpenter de nombreux couloirs virant sans cesse à droite et à gauche. Enfin, après quelques minutes il se stoppa devant une porte qu'il ouvrit en posant sa main dessus. Quand il entra dans la pièce, les deux yeux turquoise du jeune humain purent voir qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre. Le démon déposa alors Kuroko sur le sol avant d'aller se laisser tombé sur son lit. Il se mit à dévisager Tetsuya du regard, se lécha les lèvres et s'assit dans son lit. Et d'une voix autoritaire et sombre, il ordonna au lycéen de venir devant lui.

Voyant l'expression qui se lisait dans les yeux ambrés du fils du maître des lieux, l'étudiant hésita un long moment. Mais il finit par obtempérer. Après tout, il se retrouvait dans un monde qu'il pensait ne jamais connaître. Il avait pourtant été sûr que le monde des enfers était juste une histoire inventée pour faire peur au plus petit au même titre que le monde de la lumière avait été créé pour rassurer les jeunes enfants. Mais d'un seul coup, tout avait été balayer d'un revers de mains par ce type. Avançant vers la couche du plus grand, Tetsuya s'arrêta devant, regardant sans aucune expression son ravisseur. Celui-ci faisait couler son regard sur le corps frêle de l'humain tout en se pourléchant comme l'avait fait la créature gardienne de la porte précédemment. Il le souleva alors rapidement pour le mettre assit sur le lit, ne le quittant pas des yeux, il alla se mettre derrière lui. Collant son torse musclé au dos du bleuté.

« As-tu des questions ?

-Pourquoi tu es si bête ?

-Pardon ?

-Tu es bête.

-J'avais cru comprendre, c'est la deuxième fois en trois heures que tu me le dis.

-Et je continuerai à le dire. De plus, toutes les créatures qu'on a vu en arrivant, elles sont pacifistes ?

-Pacifistes ? Bien sûr que non ! Que veux-tu faire dans les profondeurs des enfers avec des soldats pacifistes !? Ils sont sanguinaires ! »

Un rire accueillit la phrase du démon. Tetsuya dodelina de la tête comme pour approuver. Il aurait dut s'en douter ! Voir pareil créatures et croire qu'elles étaient pacifistes, c'était idiot. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il s'endormit tout en entendant un nouveau rire de la part de Daiki. Mais un rire plus doux et à la fois semblant être rempli de sous entendu.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, se fut en haletant. Il se redressa alors sur le lit, et c'est le froid qui l'accueillit. Il remonta alors les draps sur lui. Baissant la tête, il ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait. Il était nu. Pourtant, il ne se rappelait pas s'être débarrassé de ses vêtements ! Alors, pourquoi était-il dévêtit ? Tournant la tête sur le côté, il fut surpris de voir le démon endormit à côté de lui. Soulevant les draps de celui-ci, il vit qu'il était lui aussi nu. Il grimaça. Ça venait de le frapper d'un coup. Mais son sommeil soudain, et le mal qui lui tiraillait le bas du dos expliquait tout. Et surtout sa nudité. Il s'était tout simplement fait avoir par ce démon de pacotille !

Quand il voulut sortir de la couche, les cliquetis de chaînes lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais à présent, ses poignets étaient enchaînés. Il ne pouvait donc pas partir, devant rester dans le lit d'une bête folle, perverse et dangereuse ! Marmonnant quelques paroles inaudibles, il se recoucha, prévoyant évidemment de mettre à bout la créature endormie à côté de lui. Il aurait, sur le moment, bien rit d'une façon semblable à celle des grands méchants de dessin animé, mais ça aurait fait cloche avec son ton de voix. Croisant les bras sur son torse, il déposa ses deux yeux céruléens sur le corps musclé de Daiki. Faisant couler son regard sur le corps dénudé de tout draps. Il soupira. Il voulut alors faire dos à l'homme, mais dès qu'il fit un geste, une douleur déchirante lui brûla le bas du dos. Il grimaça alors, étouffant, en mordant son bras, un petit cris de douleur. Faisant fit de la douleur, il se tourna tout de même, grimaçant au moindre geste qu'il faisait.

Doucement, il ouvrit les yeux, clignant des paupières, il baillât ensuite. Un sourire psychotique apparu sur son visage. La veille, il s'était bien amusé avec son nouveau jouet ! Tournant la tête sur sa droite, il aperçut le dos et les cheveux de celui-ci. Il déposa alors une main sur lui, arrachant un frisson au plus petit. Il se rapprocha du turquoise, s'y collant complètement. Il avait prévu de faire de cette journée sombre un vrai supplice pour Tetsuya. L'obligeant à l'accompagner partout tel un chien, de tenir compagnie à sa demi-sœur et après, une petite séance de torture se ferait avant d'avoir son petit plaisir. Rien que d'y penser, il en jubilait déjà. Impatient, il l'était.

Daiki se glissa alors hors du lit, s'étira puis poussa un long soupire. Il alla chercher ses vêtements. Hésitant un long moment, il finit par prendre une veste en cuir noir, un pantalon de cette même matière et couleur. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son prisonnier, se pencha et déposa sur sa tempe ses deux lèvres. Il se redressa ensuite et sorti de la chambre.

Le démon se déplaça à travers les nombreux couloirs jusqu'à arriver devant la lourde porte noire que le loup gardait toujours. Il leva encore la main, et comme la veille, la bête l'ouvrit avec facilité. Daiki entra alors dans la salle qui était une nouvelle fois plongée dans l'obscurité. Ses prunelles bleues virèrent à la couleur ambrée. Il marcha d'un pas feutré, se glissa jusqu'au trône où dormait paisiblement son père. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir devant lui son fils. Il étira un mince sourire. Quand le monarque se redressa dans son trône, son enfant s'inclina.

« Daiki... les préparatifs sont-il fait ?

-Oui père.

-Le monde de la lumière est-il au courant de nos agissements ?

-Non père.

-Bien, dans ce cas, profite de ton dernier jour de repos. Demain, tu partiras en ligne de front pour guider nos soldats fils !

-Bien père.

-Profite aussi de ton jouet, car si tu perds la vie, il perdra la sienne ! »

A ces mots, Daiki tressaillit. Rien qu'au ton que le roi avait employé pour dire ces quelques mots, il avait sut qu'il était sérieux. Mais mettre ainsi la pression à son fils en prenant son humain comme exemple, c'était ignoble. Bien que celui-ci ne perdrait la vie que si lui-même mourait. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas imaginer Tetsuya sans vie, sans expression et ce, même si il n'en n'avait pas beaucoup. Il avait beau avoir trois-cent ans, pour sa race, il restait un adolescent. Et mourir en ado ne lui plaisait pas fort !

Se relevant, il s'inclina de nouveau face à son paternel avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de la salle du trône, une boule au ventre. Le bleuté se hâta alors de retourner auprès du captif. Et quand il rentra dans la chambre, il fut heureux de le voir assit sur son lit. Bien qu'il soit nu, le fils du roi n'y prêta pas attention et s'approcha du jeune homme qui le fixait sans expression.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **_

Le lendemain, Kuroko était attablé avec Daiki, mangeant une nourriture assez spécial pour son palais d'humain. Le jeune prince ne toucha pas aux mets, ne faisant que fixer sans cligner des yeux son jeune prisonnier. Ne le lâchant pas du regard, capturant chaque images qu'il pouvait se faire de lui. Bientôt, dans un peu moins de vingt minutes, il partirait défier les êtres de lumière. Ces êtres que les enfers haïssaient ! Ces êtres qui avaient, il y a fort longtemps, exilé l'un des leurs car il était tombé amoureux d'un humain. A cause de cela, l'ange, remplit de haine vit ses ailes immaculées devenir aussi noir que le charbon, ses yeux d'un bleu éclatant devenir aussi rouge que le sang. Et cet être en question, ce n'était autre que le grand-père du prince.

Se levant, le plus âgé fit le tour de la table pour rejoindre Tetsuya. Il l'obligea à se lever et à le suivre, chose que le plus petit fit s'en rechigner. Il le sentait agité, et donc, ne voulu pas le mettre à bout bien que cela ait été son idée. Ils rejoignirent la chambre du bronzé. Celui-ci, aussitôt Kuroko entré, lui ordonna de ne jamais quitter cette chambre sauf pour manger, boire et se laver, et ce, pendant toute son absence. Une fois son ordre donné, il ferma la porte en la claquant, filant au pas de course hors du château pour en rejoindre la cours où les soldats l'attendaient.

De nombreux dragons étaient présent. Tous de la même couleur et au même caractéristique : rouge aux yeux jaune et de petite taille. Le seul qui était vraiment à part, c'était celui du prince. Noir, droit et fier, ses yeux pourpre à l'affût de tout mouvements. Sa grande taille dépassant de loin celles des autres reptiles volant présent. Ses immenses ailes battant le vide en signe d'impatience. Sa queue claquant l'air. Et cette bête, contrairement aux autres, arborait une armure faite de cristal noir. Le protégeant au niveau de la tête, du dos, des ailes, du ventre et de la queue. A cette dernière était fixé une lame aussi tranchante que celle d'un rasoir.

Quand l'animal vit arriver son propriétaire, il se mit à piaffer d'impatience. Trépignant. Il avait déjà hâte d'être sur le champ de bataille. Le dragon avait envie de se mesurer à ses compères blancs. Il voulait savoir qui d'entre eux gagneraient ! Quand Daiki arriva près de lui, la bête baissa la tête vers le sol, laissant ainsi monter le prince qui prit vite place derrière la croupe de l'animal. Tout le monde était là, fin prêt. Prêt à partir pour le monde humain avant d'entrer dans celui de la lumière. Trépignant lui aussi d'impatience, Aomine battit des ailes, souriant de façon démentiel. Il allait jouer. Il allait s'amuser. Mais il risquait aussi de perdre la vie, et de ce fait, l'humain aussi. Donnant le signal en levant le bras puis en l'abaissant, la troupe se mit en marche. Devant les combattants s'ouvrit alors une sorte de portail que fit apparaître le fils du roi en prononçant trois mots.

« Idegni samon valas ! »

Une fois le portail passé, le calme revint dans la cours du château.

_**-Monde de la lumière -**_

« Kise ! Kise ! Lève toi bon dieu !

-Hmmm... oui j'suis là...

-Kise ! Notre roi t'attends depuis déjà vingt minutes bon sang !

-Qu... QUOI ! »

Sautant hors de son lit, le dénommé Kise parti dans une pièce adjacente à sa chambre. Quelques seconde plus tard, il en sorti. Il se mit alors à suivre la jeune femme qui l'avait réveillé. Celle-ci semblait inquiète, mais n'en dit pourtant rien. Le blond le savait, même si il la questionnait, elle ne répondrait rien et ce, même si ça le concernait. Aujourd'hui, il avait rendez-vous avec le roi du monde de la lumière, autrement dit, Dieu pour les humains. C'était pourtant juste une divinité de plus à ce monde invisible à leurs yeux. Il y avait le dieu de la lumière, donc Dieu, grand maître tout puissant ! Père de Jésus-christ, enfin, ça s'était la version humaine ! Comme il y avait le dieu des enfers, et donc, Satan ! Ancien ange, exilé pour être tombé amoureux d'une humaine, père de... ? Inconnu au bataillon. Personne ne savait de qui Satan était le père. Certains disaient qu'il était père d'enfant à moitié humain et démon, vivant sur terre. D'autres disaient qu'il était le géniteur des pires monstres jamais connu comme le dragon Bahamut ou encore le cyclope.

Une fois arrivé à destination, devant leur roi, les deux jeunes gens s'inclinèrent en signe de respect. D'une voix douce mais autoritaire, le monarque les fit se relever. Il fit partir Sarah, la jeune ange qui était partie réveiller Kise, tout en la remerciant. Ne gardant devant lui que le blond qui se demandait déjà ce que lui voulait son souverain.

« Kise, aujourd'hui est le jour où tu entres dans l'âge adulte.

-Oui mon roi.

-Aujourd'hui, à la place de l'épreuve habituelle, tu devras te rendre dans le monde des ombres.

-Comment ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Nous avons jugé, le conseil et moi-même que l'épreuve allait être trop facile pour toi, nous t'en avons donc conçue une autre. Et comme celle d'origine, ta vie sera en jeu !

-Bien, en quoi consiste-elle ?

-Nous avons eu vent, qu'un démon, il y a deux jours, à ravit au monde humain l'un des leur. Celui-ci doit donc séjourner là-bas. Tu devras donc le leur reprendre coûte que coûte !

-Mais, mon seigneur, je ne suis même pas encore officialisé adulte et encore moins soldat que vous me donner pareille mission !

-Kise Ryouta, tu as beaucoup plus de potentiel que vingt de nos meilleurs combattants, tu feras donc cette épreuve ! Maintenant pars, les affaires nécessaire à cette quête t'attendent sur ta couche. »

Sans rien rajouter de plus, le monarque disparu, laissant seul le blond dans la grande salle. Il tourna alors les talons et rejoignit sa chambre. Et comme dit plus tôt par le roi de ce monde, une multitude de chose étaient éparpiller sur son lit. Quand il s'en approcha, il vit qu'une lettre y était mise. Il la saisit alors entre ses doigts et se mit à la lire.

_''Kise, je sais ce que notre roi t'as demandé de réaliser. Et bien que je sois contre et que je fasse partie du conseil, je n'ai rien pu faire, j'en suis navrée. En échange, j'ai réussi à obtenir la permission pour toi d'avoir cinq objets et non trois. Choisis bien, il serait dommage que l'apprenti le plus talentueux de notre monde ne puisse devenir un grand soldat. Reviens donc en vie, c'est un ordre ! Si jamais j'apprends que tu as perdu la vie au cours de ton épreuve, je te tue lors de ta réincarnation blondinet !_

_Bref, maintenant pars avant que je ne vienne t'en empêcher ! Ah oui, l'humain enlevé à son monde serait de petite taille, un mètre soixante environs, couleur de cheveux bleus clair ( pourquoi les japonais sont-ils bizarre au point d'avoir une couleur de cheveux grotesque !? ). Ah, il est aussi, parait-il, impassible. Donc, bonne chance pour l'approcher ! _

_Oh et même si j'ai dit que les japonais étaient bizarre, ne le prend pas mal, je sais qu'avant ta mort humaine, tu étais un asiatique._

_Camille.''_

Souriant, l'ange blonde replia la lettre et la déposa sur le lit. Il choisit au hasard cinq objets. Des objets assez bizarre, ne ressemblant à rien. Il prit une carte créature de type fée bleue, aide aux soins mais aussi de type Kainen, une dame semblant être faite de glace et utilisant de puissant sorts pour terrasser les ennemis de son maître. Dans les cinq choses prises, il y avait aussi une petite bourse contenant des potions pourpre. A la fin, il en remit deux, prenant juste les deux cartes créatures et le petit sac à potions. Une fois préparé, il sorti de sa chambre, longeant les murs des couloirs. Quand il sorti, un petit dragon blanc l'attendait. Il avait pourtant des ailes, et quand il demanda pourquoi un dragon était là, on lui avait répondu que c'était pour ne pas blesser ses ailes au fur et à mesure de son voyage. Il se plaça alors devant la créature blanche se laissant sentir par celle-ci. Une fois qu'elle eut fini de le sentir, elle le laissa monter sur son dos. Le reptile se mit alors à battre des ailes puis décolla du sol. Ses yeux bleus félin se concentrant sur un seul point : l'ouverture vers le monde humain. S'élançant alors, la créature pris de la vitesse et, dans un cris strident, disparu en un claquement de doigt.

Ryouta apparut alors dans le monde humain, virant sur la gauche tout en prenant plus d'altitude. Il avait beau savoir que les hommes ne les voyaient pas, sauf quelques exceptions, il prenait tout de même des précautions. Plus il montait, plus il se sentait oppresser. Et ce sentiment d'oppression fut confirmé quand son dragon apparu d'un nuage pour se retrouver devant un dragon rouge. Celui-ci rugit férocement, attrapant dans sa gueule le frêle cou de la bête blanche.

Alerté par le cris grave qu'avait poussé un des dragons de sa troupe, Daiki fit s'élever sa bête pour se diriger vers la source du rugissement. Alors qu'il arrivait par le haut, il vit un dragon blanc prit entre les fortes mâchoires de l'animal d'un de ses soldats. Et sur le reptile immaculé, un ange. Un ange blond. Grognant, il se laissa tomber de son propre dragon, fonçant vers l'être de lumière. Il atterri alors sans délicatesse sur la bête blanche, lui faisant perdre de l'altitude, ordonnant à son homme de faire raffermir la prise de sa monture sur celle de l'ange. Le démon obéit, donnant un léger coup sec au reptile rouge qui, d'un simple coup de dent, trancha le cou du jeune dragon céleste.

Le corps décapiter tomba alors, emportant avec lui Kise, qui, stupéfait, restait là sans déployer les ailes. Derrière lui, Daiki se rapprocha et, saisissant l'ange par son bras, le fit sauter de son ancienne monture. Ryouta chuta alors plus vite, et finit par ouvrir ses ailes pour reprendre de l'altitude. Entre temps, le démon l'avait suivit, fonçant vers lui avec une vitesse folle. Au dernier moment, le blond évita le rapide assaut du bleuté qui fit vite un autre geste. Attrapant sa jambe, il le tira vers lui. L'ange se mit alors à se débattre pour faire lâcher prise au fils des enfers, mais en vain/ La force exercée par le bronzé était trop forte. Quand enfin Aomine lâcha sa prise pour pouvoir la saisir à la base du cou, l'être de lumière fit exactement le même geste que le démon avait engagé. Écarquillant les yeux, le prince pesta puis jura entre ses dents. Il se tourna alors, et d'un signe de main, il ordonna à son énorme dragon de poursuivre le blond. Et l'animal ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Détalant comme un lapin de sa place, il se mit à la poursuite de l'ange, humant l'air autour de lui. La chasse ne fut pas bien longue, car lorsqu'il plongea pour se laisser tomber, il tomba pile devant le fuyard. Et c'est avec un de ses antérieurs griffu qu'il captura le séraphin.

Celui-ci hurlait sa rage, se débattant entre les griffes acérées du dragon noir. Mais plus il bougeait, plus il se coupait, et donc, plus il se blessait. Il pesta contre lui, et hurla une dernière fois. Un hurlement qui finit par mourir dans sa gorge. La créature reprit bien vite l'altitude perdue et se plaça devant son maître poussant des grognements satisfaits. Le bleuté examina alors la prise de son animal, et un large sourire psychotique prit place sur son visage sévère. Pour lui, c'était une excellente prise. La ramener ne serait pas de refus, alors là, vraiment pas.

« Smart, prends les commandes des troupes, je vais ramener ce trophée au château et le présenter à Tetsu et mon père. Et qui sait, peut-être que le temps que quelqu'un vienne le chercher, il sera déchu ! »

Et pour accompagner ses mots, il se mit à rire encore et encore, faisant frissonner de dégoût le nouveau prisonnier. Lui, être déchu ? Puis quoi encore ! Il préférait mourir que de trahir son monde et son monarque ! Il savait comment devenir un déchu. On le devenait en ayant une relation avec un humain ou un démon. En ne suivant pas les règles du monde de la lumière. En tuant, en insultant. Ou encore, en se laissant faire par une de ces créatures maléfique qui était au service de ce roi stupide qui régnait sur le monde des ombres.

Kise serra alors les dents, retenant une insulte bien placée. Quand le dragon lâcha prise, Aomine saisit l'ange par l'aile. Il ne se débattit pas, se laissant faire. Mais bien évidemment, il avait un plan en tête. Si jamais, une fois aux enfers il arrivait à échapper à ce démon, il pourrait alors commencer sa mission pour de bon. D'une main de fer, le prince se replaça sur son dragon en compagnie du chérubin qui, tête baissée, ne disait rien, ne réagissant même pas à l'annonce de l'attaque contre son monde de lumière.

Daiki parti donc de son côté, rouvrant un portail. Une fois celui-ci traversé, et qu'il apparu dans son monde, le regard doré du jeune blond se mit à aller et venir de droite à gauche. Cherchant sans doute une issue pour s'échapper. Un sourire s'afficha sur ses fines lèvres. De la poche de son pantalon en soie blanche, il sorti une des deux cartes créatures qu'il avait pris. Il mit devant lui tout en restant discret, et tout bas, il murmura son nom : Kainen. La dame de glace apparu donc, faisant baisser la température autour d'elle. Le temps que le prince se retourne, sa bête ailée fut gelée, obligeant le futur roi à prendre les airs. Le séraphin en profita donc pour fuir dans les profondeurs des ténèbres. A peine eut-il commencé à chuter que la noirceur de l'endroit l'englouti.

Furieux d'avoir perdu sa nouvelle proie, le bleuté hurla. Il se reprit après un moment, regardant le bas. Son dragon avait été gelé et était sûrement en morceau à présent. Il n'avait donc plus de choix, il se devait de rentrer au château et de reprendre un dragon pour repartir pour le monde humain. Aomine prit donc la direction de son palais. Après un bon moment de vole, il vit enfin sa demeure. Il mit donc pied à terre, pénétrant alors sa résidence. Il ne prit pas la peine d'aller voir son père, sa première préoccupation étant de voir Tetsuya.

Il se mit donc à arpenter les couloirs, se cachant derrière de nombreuses sculptures pour ne pas se faire voir par les hommes les plus proche du roi, marchant d'un pas feutré, guettant tout gestes. Quand il arriva devant sa porte de bronze, son coeur se mit à battre follement, faisant monter et baisser sa poitrine. Il mit alors sa main sur le métal et l'entrée de la chambre s'ouvrit. Dès qu'il mit un pied dans sa pièce personnelle, il remarqua le petit corps de son captif sous les draps dans son lit. Il ferma alors l'accès à sa chambre derrière lui, se dirigea vers le turquoise et se mit à le regarder dormir. Il dégluti, s'assit sur le lit et se pencha lentement vers le plus petit.

« Hey gamin !

-Hmmm ...

-Gamin ! ... Tetsu !

-M..oui ?

-Debout ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le plus petit ouvrit les yeux, les faisant glisser vers son kidnappeur puis se redressa. Il frotta alors ses yeux et baillât. Lui qui avait voulu profiter de l'absence de ce type pour dormir, c'était raté ! Daiki, quant à lui, fixait le plus jeune, s'imaginant mille façons de lui faire subir son passe-temps favori. Il finit par sourire de façon sadique.

Daiki attrapa alors le mince poignet de Kuroko, le tirant vers lui sans délicatesse obligeant ainsi le plus petit à suivre le mouvement forcé du démon. Quand il fut contre son torse, il le souleva dans ses bras, débarrassant d'un revers de main les draps de sa couche. Une fois fait, il déposa l'humain sur le dos qui, malgré son apparence impassible, s'agitait mentalement, se demandant déjà se qu'allait lui faire son tortionnaire. Après tout, il lui avait déjà fait subir une torture en l'assignant à la garde d'une fille au cheveux rose. Celle-ci lui avait d'ailleurs couru après, et pour lui échapper, il avait été se cacher derrière le canidé gardant la porte de la salle du trône.

Aomine attrapa alors de sa main gauche le fin visage de son prisonnier, approchant le sien par la même occasion. Il scella alors sa bouche à celle du plus petit qui voulu se retirer mais qui fut retenu fermement par sa main qui s'était glissée derrière sa tête. Lentement, le bronzé quémandat presque avec douceur l'entré de la bouche du plus jeune qui la lui refusa. ¨Puis, au boit d'un moment, quand il voulu reprendre son souffle, le plus âgé s'y infiltra, surprenant ainsi Tetsuya. S'en suivit alors une danse endiablée où démon comme humain ne voulait se faire dominer. Mais la bataille fut perdue d'avance pour ce dernier qui se vit vite être mit sous le contrôle du muscle humide du prince.

Deux mains baladeuses commencèrent alors à voyager sur l'espace qu'elles arrivaient à avoir du corps qui était sous elles, dévorant chaque parcelle de peau qui était sur le chemin. Mais ne pouvant pas attendre d'avantage, l'une d'entre elles glissa sous la blouse de l'azuré qui essayait tant bien que mal de repousser la brute qui lui faisait subir pareil chose. La main finit par atterrir sur un téton qui, à force d'être cajolé se durcit. Puis vint le tour du deuxième qui eut le même traitement.

Doucement, Daiki enleva le tee-shirt, l'envoyant valser plus loin avant que lui même, ne prenne le rôle que ses doigts avaient. Il alla donc jouer avec sa langue sur le bout de chair qui roulait sous le muscle, se durcissant de plus en plus si il le pouvait, arrachant un petit gémissement étouffé de la part du captif. Le prince continua sa route en descendant jusqu'au nombril qu'il contourna avant d'arriver au dessus d'un bout de tissu qui le fit grogner. Il voulut l'enlever, mais Kuroko lui saisit la main. Levant alors ses yeux bleu vers le visage pâle de l'humain, ses pupilles virèrent au rouge, signe qu'il était irrité. Il se leva alors du lit, fit quelques pas dans le pièce et ramassa du sol froid les chaînes qui avaient servie à l'attacher le premier jour.

En les voyant, le plus petit s'enfonça dans la couche, reculant jusqu'à buter contre le mur glacial. Le démon se tourna alors vers lui, les yeux perçant, le déshabillant complètement de son regard pourpre. Il s'imaginait très bien le faire hurler, que ce soit de douleur ou de plaisir. Il lui avait volé sa virginité le soir de son arrivée, lorsqu'il s'était endormi à cause de lui, alors, il lui pardonnerait sûrement de l'entendre gémir ! Le bleuté s'approcha du mortel, attrapa son poignet et l'attacha à la chaîne, faisant pareil à son jumeau. Une fois attaché, Daiki reprit son jeu là où il s'était stoppé, c'est à dire au moment où le pantalon allait tomber.

Il se lécha les lèvres, ayant hâte de goûter une nouvelle fois à ce petit corps délicieux sous lequel sa bouche, ses mains et son sexe avait prit tant de plaisir. Il fit alors lentement glisser la première couche de tissu, et une fois fait, il s'attarda sur la seconde qui couvrait seulement l'intimité du turquoise, léchant avec appétit le petit paquet qui était encore protégé de son boxer., humidifiant avec un certain plaisir le faux coton qui prit vite une teinte plus foncée.

Tetsuya se débattait, tirant sur ses bras comme pour briser ses menottes. Bougeant ses jambes, enfin, essayant, et étouffant le début de ses plaintes. Ce type était un pervers ! Un gros dégueulasse ! Pourquoi s'en prenait-il à lui alors qu'il y avait mainte personne sur terre ? Ne pouvait-il pas choisir une fille ? Ou une créature de sa race ou... un ange -Kise éternue- ? Pourquoi se contenter d'un humain qui finirait par perdre la vie à la place d'une personne pouvant vivre des centaines et des centaines d'années sans savoir, si elle n'était pas immortelle !

A bout de voir le petit bleu se débattre ainsi, le démon décida de stopper là ses caresses. Il arracha alors le mince tissu le séparant du sexe de Tetsuya, et sans crier gare, il souleva le bassin de celui-ci et fit entrer sans délicatesse son majeur dans sa chaude intimité. Ce fut alors un cris de douleur que poussa l'azuré qui se contracta alors. Et sans attendre, l'adolescent ailé se mit à bouger son doigt qui fut vite rejoint par un second. Faisant alterner mouvements simple de va-et-vient avec celui en ciseau qui déchirait l'entré du pauvre adolescent qui serrait les mâchoires pour ne pas hurler afin d 'exprimer sa douleur. Un troisième vint ensuite se joindre à la partie, faisant se serrer un peu plus le lycéen qui se mordit jusqu'au sang.

_Si il a mal maintenant, qu'est-ce que ça sera dans quelques instants..._ pensa aussitôt le démon.

Se retirant de l'antre chaude du plus jeune, Daiki se mit à le fixer, puis un nouveau sourire apparu sur son visage. Il se leva, enleva son pantalon et son sous-vêtement, puis se replaça à la place qu'il avait occupé pendant quelques minutes. Et toujours sans délicatesse, il enfonça son sexe gonflé dans le captif qui ne put, cette fois, retenir son cris. Il se mit alors à bouger, pilonnant violemment le plus petit qui se remit à se débattre pour se débarrasser de son violeur. Car oui, il était loin d'être consentant, et surtout, il ne voulait pas de cette bête ! Celle-ci par contre, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille là, car elle accélérait ses mouvements de plus en plus, y mettant plus ou moins de force.

Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues alors qu'il criait sa douleur. Cette douleur que lui procurait chaque mouvement que faisait le fils du roi des enfers. Il en pouvait plus, il voulait, à cet instant, mourir. Il aurait voulu rejoindre ses vrais parents, laissant ainsi son pauvre corps meurtrit à cette brute de démon qui ne le voyait que comme jouet. Plus il se débattait, plus il brûlait son énergie restante. Et puis, il y eu ce gémissement qui n'avait rien à voir à un cris ou un hurlement de douleur. Et ça, Aomine le sut rien qu'à la tête que faisait Tetsuya. Il venait de le toucher son point G. Il avait enfin trouvé sa prostate, et il ne se gênerait pas pour la cogner avec sa colonne de chair !

Le démon répéta son geste, tenant bien fermement les cuisses du plus petit dans ses grandes mains, allant percuter encore et encore l'endroit qui faisait gémir de plaisir son prisonnier. Allant appuyer sur la prostate pour voir durcir de plus en plus le sexe de Kuroko. Il le sentait, bientôt il viendrait, et bientôt, le turquoise viendrait lui aussi, se libérant sur son propre torse. Aomine vint une nouvelle fois frapper le point G du plus jeune, encore et encore, puis une dernière. A cette dernière fois, il se libéra, cambrant son corps, entraînant avec lui la libération de l'humain qui l'avait suivit de près et qui avait imiter son geste, se répandant sur son torse.

Toujours sous les pulsions de son orgasme, Daiki se retira haletant et content d'avoir put entendre son prisonnier hurler ainsi. Il quitta son lit, sans regarder l'azuré, il remit sous-vêtement et pantalon et quitta la chambre. Tetsuya se recroquevilla alors sur lui, tremblant comme une feuille, laissant ses larmes vagabonder sur son visage pour venir mouiller le coussin sous sa tête. Ses chaînes avaient beau lui faire mal aux poignets, c'était rien comparé à la douleur qu'il ressentait au bas du dos et aux reins. C'était un véritable incendie, si il aurait put, il se serait arracher peau et chair pour arrêter ça.

Parcourant de nouveau les couloirs du château, Aomine sorti dans la cours et se dirigea à grande enjambées vers les alcôves où les dragons se reposaient. Il s'arrêta devant la plus grande, siffla, et là, deux yeux rouges apparurent. Du renfoncement surgit d'abord une pattes, puis une seconde, suivit par la tête du sombre animal qui montra vite son corps. Comparé à son dragon mort, celui-ci faisait trois fois sa taille, il était donc beaucoup plus grand que n'importe quels reptiles volant. Sans attendre, le prince passa l'armure au dragon avant de mettre à l'extrémité de sa queue la géante lame qui lui servirait d'arme.

Il conduisit la créature vers le centre de la cours, vola jusqu'à son dos et s'y posa. Quand l'animal fut prêt, il décolla du sol, battant l'air de ses grandes ailes charbon. Il quitta alors l'enceinte du palais, le dragon poussant un rugissement. Et en quelques secondes, on ne les voyaient déjà plus.

**_Au même moment :_**

L'idée de chuter et de vouloir se redresser au dernier moment avait vraiment été stupide ! Qui aurait cru que des hommes à moitié lézard auraient établi une sorte de camp là ? Personne ! Mais du coup, ils lui avaient blessé une aile, sa couleur blanche laissant place à la couleur sang.

La douleur était bien là, lançant, ne s'arrêtant pas. Continuant à montrer qu'elle était là. Un rugissement le fit sortir de ses songes, l'obligeant à lever les yeux. Aussitôt qu'il l'eut fait, il se tapa au sol. Se faire voir par un dragon impérial des enfers, c'était pas bon, mais quand il vit qui était dessus, ça l'était encore moins. Par chance, ni la bête, ni Daiki ne le vit. Il se releva alors, et reprit sa marche.

C'est à des moments semblable, qu'il aurait aimé voler, mais malheureusement les conditions étaient contre lui.

Ses jambes le guidèrent en haut d'un petit monticule d'os qu'il avait hésité à monter. Mais une fois en haut, une grand sourire se peignit sur son beau visage. Devant lui, à environ cent mètres s'élevait l'énorme demeure de ce roi pourri des enfers. Mais voyant ce qui gardait l'entrée, le sourire sur son joli minois disparu pour laisser place à une moue pensive.

Le plus dur restait à faire et Kise n'était pas au bout de ses peines...

* * *

Verdict ? Quoi ? Comment ça les fanes de Kuro' me haïssent ? Bah merde alors ! Attendez la suite avant d'me brûler vive !


End file.
